Stargazing
by cassandracaperchione
Summary: Cambria Love moves to the big city to find who she really is. First, her powers kick in. Then, she falls for a really hot, really crazy, shape-shifter. What else could possibly go wrong?


We met for the first time in Time Square. I wish I knew the real reason we had both ended up, coincidentially, shoved into the same tiny taxi. Everytime I mention the real mystery of it all, he blames fate. He claims "Cupid wanted us together, baby." And I can't shake the though that maybe, just maybe, he was right. Maybe_ we_ were fate.

I guess this story should really start the day I decided to move to NYC. I was completely fed up with my boring, small-town life. I knew I needed to get away from the country. The city was where I had always dreamed of living. New York was absolutely perfect.

It took two weeks to convince my parents. John and Leah Love, country folk all the way. Unfortunately for them, there offspring wanted more out of life. By that, I mean my sisters and I _needed_ to get the hell out of here before we died of bordem. My brothers seemed to be blissfully unaware of the towns boring-osity.

Although, Robert completely planned on coming to New York. Rob is -literally- my other half. He felt that, being the older twin (by THREE MINUTES) he was expected to protect me from lifes dangers. And by that, he means that any boy who ever looked at me a second too long would get sucker-punched in the gut. Twice. I hadn't noticed at first: that boys repelled me since they we're far too scared of Rob. I kicked him in the balls when I found out. Hard. It was so worth it.

I didn't let Robert's presence on this expedition dampen my mood. I was completely fucking PUMPED to finally travel. Holly, Lauren (she prefers Lo), Kyla, Robert and I would live together in the big city until Lo turned 19. Holly, being 22, was completely legal to be our guardian. My parents were scared shitless, within good reason. The majority of their kids were leaving the coop, and Rob and I had just turned 16. Michael, Jason, Whitney and Fallon had decided to stay at home.

To clarify, yes, we do have 8 children in our family. Michael and Jason, Whitney and Holly are each twins, as are Rob and I. My parents said that they had always wanted a huge family, and it appears thats just what they got. Whit was engaged to be married when we left, which was the reason she decided to stay back, with her fiancee. Mike, Jason, and Fallon seemed to be unaffected by our need to leave. Fallon was married and vastly preggers with her first little girl, at 20 years old. Jason and Michael had eachother, I suppose.

I would miss my older siblings. I had known from the moment Holly had convinced Mum and Dad that I would miss them with all my heart. I enjoyed our erratic, loud household. How could I leave half my family? My heart had, literally, ached at the thought. That's when I turned that stomach-churning fear into determination. All the more reason to move right? Don't want to be tied to this boring town for the rest of my life. I couldn't be. I had to leave!

And I would. It only took me a week to pack. I had everything I could possibly need, or so I thought at the time. My bank account was full, the car's engine purring, and Robert holding my hand as I fidgeted around the car. My parents had bought each set of us a car. Holly had just purchaced a brand new Hybrid SUV. Lo and Kyla would share, as would Rob and I. Rob was required to drive, since I had failed my learners permit test.

I was far too nervous to drive anyway, knowing where I was going. No matter how excited I was, the pit of my stomach echoed the sadness I felt when leaving my siblings. I would miss Mike and Jay, and there ridiculous sense of humour. I'd miss Whit's eye for fashion, and the way she'd do my hair when she felt it was a special event. Most of all, I would miss Fallon. That girl could literally brighten any part of my day, no matter what was wrong. She was a big ball of sunshine, with her shiny blue eyes and long golden mane. I envied her beauty.

"Cam. I know you're scared. I want to talk about it." Robert paused, turning down the lovely Death Cab for Cutie song that was currently blaring through our car's speakers. The car was a gorgeous Mercedes Benz that was fully equpied with GPS systems, computers, OnStar, and tv's.

"I'm not going to say I'll miss little old Iryllia because I wont. Not one bit, Rob. I'll miss them, is all. The family." I confided. He grinned his slightly-crooked grin, eyes shining. It was as if he _knew_ that I needed to see someone smile. I loved that about being a twin. The way we could practically read eachothers minds.

"I'll miss them too, Cambria." He admitted, trailing after Lo and Kyla's white BMW S3. I had no fucking clue how to get to New York. Clearly, Holly did. She was effectively leading our train of cars. Her boyfriend, Tyler, accompained her on the ride.

"Did you say goodbye to Jess?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Again, his grin widened. He knew exactly what I was doing.

"No. I didn't tell her we were moving." He said, his lips twitching back into a straight, serious line. He switched lanes quickly, as if there was nothing in the world wrong with not telling your girlfriend you were moving millions of miles away. He seemed to think that was O.K.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HER? at all!?" I shrieked. He glared momentarily before recovering.

"I had no reason too, Cam. Stop being such a baby." He found that I was oversensitive to people and there feelings. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of an answer, I angrily tore through my Louis Vuittion bowler bag in order to find a hair tie. I quickly pulled my long black mane up into a high pony tail. My hair was almost past my butt. I needed to get it cut, pretty freaking badly.

"Robert freaking Love. You are literally a scumbag. I cannot believe you MOVED away from your girlfriend of over 3 months, and couldn't even tell her!" I complained, I now needed to get the truth out of him.

"Cambria freaking Love. I know. Trust me, I know. Everytime I tried to tell her, I backed out. I honestly couldn't do it." He said, his joking-tough-guy act completely forgotten. We had no need to fake infront of each other.

"Call her at the next stop we make." I concluded for him. "Tell her everything. and fucking apologise for being such an asshole." He nodded, and I knew he'd do exactly what I said, because he didnt honestly want to be a fuckup. He'd actually given up his player-ways for Jessica. A gorgeous cheerleader with golden hair and tiny eyes.

"Can we make a promise now, Cambria? Before the big city gets to us?" He asked me, as I turned up the music a bit. I nodded. "I know I've always been a bit protective of you," he glanced shiftily at me, as I glared "but I want you to find what you're looking for here. I want you, to find you, here. This is it, our dream. Let's make it worth-while." He grinned wickedly, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm all for it, Rob." I giggled, twitching with anticipation and excitment.

This was going to be one hell of a trip, I could feel it in my core.


End file.
